


Darkness Falls

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rumple dies but I didn't tag cause he's not a major character here, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Regina never casts the curse. Later on, when Emma turns twenty eight, she ends up killing  Rumple and becomes the dark one. Dark!Emma."</p><p>And Regina watches it all happen. Swan Queen AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt. Please enjoy!

She’d watched as Rumple had finally gotten what he deserved, killed in his own castle by a woman he tried to manipulate and the woman that Regina was enamored with.

Regina hadn’t been too acquainted with the girl as she had only come into contact with her at the few White balls she decided to crash out of resentment. After the curse failed, Regina scurried back into her castle and grieved for her father, refusing any visitation. Snow and Charming tried to force her out and sentence her to death, but with her magical barriers up, she stayed a hermit for years until Maleficent told her, through a magic mirror, that the “graceful as a swan” daughter was having her fifteenth birthday. So much time had passed and Regina felt like her life was wasting away.  
When she crashed that party, peacefully she might add, the girl had wormed her way into her blackened heart. Emma was kind, but witty and enjoyed challenging Regina. She was beautiful, with golden, wavy long hair and wide, vibrant green eyes. Emma had flirted with her heavily before Snow had been alerted to her presence. Oddly enough, when Emma was told who Regina really was, the blonde hadn’t looked to her in disgust or hatred. Instead, there was curiosity and intrigue. 

After being kicked out from the festivities, Regina watched Emma from afar by using her the mirrors in the White castle to spy. Perhaps it had been an invasion of privacy but Regina had no other way to lay eyes on the young woman that had her wanting more from life. She wanted to try again, not be so angry. She was tired of being angry, especially since her mother had found her and she killed her on the spot. Loneliness truly pulled apart a person. 

She watched Emma grumble about princess duties because she’d rather sword fight, become more and more rebellious. She watched Emma’s powerful magic manifest one evening during an argument with her parents to throw Snow clear across the room. 

Then she watched as Emma, at the age of twenty five, snuck into the Blue Fairy’s library and found a book on dark magic, only to accidentally read out a name that would change her life forever. Rumplestiltskin. 

Regina almost intervened and finally gave that imp what he deserved in order to get him away from Emma, but she hesitated and waited too long. So she continued to watch and for a while worried that Emma would fall prey to the same manipulations she once did, but the blonde was stubborn and fought back in a way she never did. Emma’s magic was so strong that even Rumple had backed down sometimes.

It continued that way until Emma slyly lifted his dagger and plunged it into his chest forcefully. Regina silently screamed and felt bile rising as she stood quickly before dropping to her knees. Emma Swan, the woman she had strong feelings for and the child of Snow White, was the new Dark One. Regina’s eyes hadn’t moved from the mirror as Emma’s hair blanched and her skin paled and became glittery. She was ethereally beautiful, yet Regina’s heart squeezed and squeezed until it felt like it would beat out of her chest. 

And that’s how she found herself lying on the floor, shocked and pained. Her mirror dimmed to black and she lost sight of Emma, who had been reveling in her power and tossed out Belle, giving her freedom from The Dark One. She started when a smooth, dark voice rung out from behind her. 

“A Queen such as yourself shouldn’t lower herself to the floor, or at least that’s what the Blue gnat told me in all those insufferable etiquette classes.”

Regina, despite the situation, felt a grin grace her mouth as she felt Emma step closer. She responded quietly as she lifted onto her knees and turned her head slightly so she could see Emma in her peripheral, “You forget that I truly haven’t been a Queen in many, many years.”  
“Once a Queen always a Queen, Regina.”

“Calling me by my first name? Such insolence from the peanut gallery.”

Emma walked into Regina’s line of view and crouched, “I’m more than the peanut gallery to you. My opinion matters. I gathered that because you’ve been watching me for years, like a dark guardian angel.”

That made Regina chuckle self deprecatingly. “I didn’t protect you from him. I sat by idly, like everyone did when I needed help.”

“This is how it’s supposed to go. My parents always went on and on about Fate.”

“Fate isn’t real. We just make our beds and lie in them.” Emma shook her head at her notion.

“I’d like to believe that no matter how much we craved each other from afar, forbidden to be together, that we’d end up right here, with me having the greatest power of all the realms and prepared to put you on the throne once more and on a pedestal, where you belong. We can rule together.”

Together, not alone. That sounded just perfect


End file.
